


Butterfly Shadow II - Entangled affection 04

by Kathleen_719



Series: Butterfly Shadow [11]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lady Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 睡遍九界·国王·锤X情人无数·魔女·基 NC-17预警：Lady Loki出没，兄妹设定。哗的一声，锤基的关系就搭上了高速列车（不是），有肉汤，（伪）4P，注意避雷。





	Butterfly Shadow II - Entangled affection 04

　04  
　自从熊面部落外交抗议事件平息后，洛基仿佛厌倦了暗精灵和旅行一般，竟日乖乖留在金宫之中做她尊贵的王女殿下。出席御前会议、到水晶宫陪伴母亲、与贵族青年男女茶话狩猎游园嬉乐等，都是她的日常。  
　索尔不知道该欣喜还是苦恼。  
　欣喜的是他终于可以经常见到洛基。天知道她“突然”爱上旅行后，他们之间真称得上聚少离多，这个宝贝妹妹要不是闯了祸还不肯在神域多待几天。不过，和洛基的朝夕相见却让阿斯加德的国王不能再回避问题：  
　洛基，他的宝贝妹妹，早就不是天真烂漫的小姑娘，也已脱离稚嫩娇柔的少女行列，是个散发着致命性诱惑的妩媚女人。  
　索尔甚至不需要故意去打听，阿斯加德王女的风流韵事就会自动传入耳内。他为此生过气做过不甚符合国王身份的事情——例如打发那些缠着妹妹的贵族青年远离阿斯加德，是入军营报道又好、去九界其他地方学习交流都好，反正就是洛基的情人都会莫名其妙得到高升继而离开。宫内外传闻纷纷说那些情人都是想通过攀附王女殿下而步步高升，又说雷霆之神这个哥哥实在对妹妹百般宠爱，都差不多“任人唯亲”了。  
　面对这些暗地里的指责，洛基连眼睛都不抬，不置一言辩解，照单全收。只偶尔会从后靠上索尔肩膀，在耳边轻轻问哥哥：  
　“呐，你要怎么补偿我的名誉损失？”  
　完全不理会这暧昧的接触暧昧的体温暧昧的话语，如何的让阿斯加德国王屡屡欲火暗涌。当事人之一无论在床上怎么寻找发泄途径，都能轻易被妹妹一而再再而三地撩拨起来。  
　索尔终于认了。他对洛基的欲望与占有欲如此强烈，还达到相互相成的地步，现在唯一可行的解决方法便是不要让他看见妹妹与情人们在一起就行。  
　  
　悠悠时光飞逝，百年弹指一挥间，于中庭人类来说已是一生的时间于神族而言不过一眨眼或几下心跳便过去的瞬间。  
　可惜，时间虽短对神祗感情的影响却并非虚无。尤其是这上百年时光得以守着这么一个美丽得让旁人也包括索尔心猿意马的女人，守着这么一份早就掺有复杂阴郁情欲的兄妹情。  
　种子早已破土而出，逐渐开出渗毒的荼蘼花朵。  
　  
　*****  
　一大早火焰宫中的侍女比平时还要忙碌。  
　今天是世界树祭礼庆典。这五百年一次的祭典会轮流于九界中举行，今年刚好就由阿斯加德担任主办国。  
　说是祭典，其实更像贵族青年男女的社交盛事。不仅贵族，连各个王室都乐于让还未婚嫁的年轻成员参加，能铸就一段姻缘当然最好，不行的话，多多社交总没有坏处。  
　阿斯加德的王女殿下为庆典准备的礼服比普通的王族长裙穿起来要繁复得多，各种花边和皱褶都必须维持在完美的状态，不能过于绷紧亦不能过于松弛。  
　她可不能丢了国家颜面不是？  
　洛基站在落地梳妆镜前任由丽塔为自己系好前襟的金丝细带。  
　“系燕尾花结吧。”  
　丽塔听得主人吩咐，应了一声，解开金丝细带又重新编绑。燕尾花结不仅高贵大方，最重要的是一拉就能全线散开，可谓隐藏的风骚。就不知道今天的宴会谁有这个福气呢。  
　另一侍女捧着首饰盒请王女殿下挑选。  
　洛基的纤纤素手在一众宝石项链中滑过，最终选了尾巴相缠的交尾蛇吊坠项链。这浓郁的性暗示，可是为她哥哥准备的礼物呢。  
　而索尔没令她失望。当国王陛下的目光落到交尾蛇上面时，蔚蓝眼睛里的光彩不其然黯了一下后欲望之火自眼底静默燃烧起来，虽然理智把之压制下去，却不曾熄灭。洛基心里笑了，这反应恰如她所预计。王女殿下挽起哥哥的手臂，亲昵地挨在他身旁，一同步入庆典现场。  
　  
　金碧辉煌的蓓儿丹娣宫中来自光之精灵的大块七色苔秾纱悬挂在柱子四周，既隔开窥探的视线又让微风送来花园中遍植的花卉异香。  
　东道主阿斯加德从酒窖中搬出珍藏了好几百年的佳酿，华纳海姆带来的珍稀水果被摆在金盘之上。鲁特琴与笛子奏出的仙乐为觥筹交错助兴。  
　索尔有些心不在焉。他没办法让自己的目光自旁边的洛基身上移开。他的宝贝妹妹，正隔着几个座位的距离，跟埃尔弗莱斯女王的侄子——英俊倜傥的亚蒙公爵眉来眼去，完全没有避嫌的意思。  
　坐在亚蒙公爵身旁的伊比露贵女是他妹妹，正和另一位贵女谈笑风生的她仿佛对哥哥的轻佻熟视无睹。  
　无论灌多少杯烈酒下去，心头的不舒服都不能被浇灭。但身为国王，索尔还得应付时不时过来敬酒交际的盟友或其他国家的王室成员。当亚尔夫海姆的光精灵优雅转身离开阿斯加德的桌子后，雷霆之神才发现身旁的座位竟然空了！他呼吸一顿，已有的几分醉意立时消失，眼睛迅速巡视室内。还好，在一条柱子后，焦急的目光终于找到了妹妹的倩影……还有亚蒙公爵。  
　两人靠得那样近，高大的暗精灵仿佛下一秒就要把阿斯加德的王女殿下按在柱子上一般。不过没有，亚蒙公爵选择维持暧昧的距离，头靠在洛基耳畔说悄悄话。不知道对方说了什么，惹得美魔女莞尔一笑。说话间暗精灵的手还不停抚摸王女裙子的布料，从大腿摸到腰再一直摸到燕尾花结垂下来的金丝细带处，轻轻拽了一下立时便被雪白素手按住。  
　索尔艰难地转过头去，深呼吸两下提醒自己不能失态后蓦地站起身来，端着酒杯往他母亲的家族成员那边的桌子旁走去。  
　酒过三巡，雷霆之神再回到座位上时，竟然见到洛基乖乖地坐在那里笑意盈盈地等着自己。  
　这个捉摸不透的王女殿下又打什么主意？  
　洛基举起镶有月光石的黄金酒壶，趁着为哥哥满上一杯美酒的机会，轻声在耳边说出让国王陛下眉头紧皱的挑逗话语：  
　“哥哥，看来你真的特别吸引暗精灵呢。伊比露说，你不一起来的话，就不肯加入我们。”  
　王女殿下没说谁是“我们”，不过这么明显的暗示哪里用得着她明说。洛基见索尔脸色不善沉默不语，又道：  
　“怎么样哥哥？呐，别告诉我，‘现在’暗精灵不合你的口味了。”  
　雷霆之神几乎要对宝贝妹妹怒目而视。但终归还是忍住了，冷冷的道：“我没兴趣。”  
　洛基祖母绿一般的如水美眸在哥哥脸上身上转了一圈，嘴角勾出意义不明的微笑，倒也没有再紧缠不休，只是放下酒壶前又为自己倒了一杯佳酿，随手捻起一粒草莓放进嘴里。  
　这位九界难缠的美魔女几乎可以肯定，她哥哥现在已经站在理智断崖的边缘，只要一个微风吹来便一定会跌入自己早已为他设下的情欲暗局，一同堕入乱伦的漩涡。  
　这是对他，伟大的奥丁之子，勇武的雷霆之神，阿斯加德的国王陛下，食言的“报复”。  
　  
　曾经，在那遥远的过去，在还是两小无猜的年月里，索尔不止一次承诺过，将来要让洛基做他的新娘子。  
　“除了洛基你，我谁都不会娶。”  
　那时候，索尔和洛基才不过300岁左右，竟日竟夜相厮守一起，想着以后永不分离是自然而然的事情。他们仍不知道阿斯加德早已禁止近亲成婚。弗丽嘉也曾听过索尔的无忌童言，却没有纠正。一来，神后想着等到孩子们上学读了法律之后事情自然会清楚；二来，真严格来说……反正，母亲只是叮嘱索尔，这等话语不要让父亲听到就好。  
　弗丽嘉看事情很准。  
　索尔说要娶洛基的话，待到上学之后果真不再提起，尽管他依然经常和妹妹一起。等到希芙走入他的生命之后，等到三勇士成为他习武狩猎的固定搭档后，在有意无意间，洛基被留在了身后。  
　原本被哥哥捧在手掌心宠爱的妹妹一直在忍耐，忍耐索尔越发频繁的不在身旁，忍耐索尔仍把自己当小女孩看待，忍耐索尔想在自己和那些新朋友之间一碗水端平的做法，想着只要哥哥信守娶非卿不娶的诺言便好。为此，洛基一直以弗丽嘉作榜样，以神后的标准要求自己。  
　纵然如此，她心底里不是没惊惶过，不是没有怀疑过，毕竟法律文书中明明白白写着不能近亲结婚。可是王女殿下仍然安慰自己要对哥哥有信心：只要索尔真想守诺言，把法律改掉不就行了吗，他可是将来的国王陛下啊，阿斯加德都将臣服在他脚下，只不过把法律改回去而已，又不是什么十恶不赦的罪行。——直到很久以后，洛基以王女的身份出席御前会议才知道，要更改法律比年幼时候自己所想的要难很多倍。  
　然而，这绝非不可能的任务。一切就看君王的意志有多坚定罢了。  
　但是洛基等来的，却是索尔与希芙交往的消息，是宫中内外上下一致的赞赏希芙贵女很有母仪天下的神后风范的评价。  
　哥哥的新娘子不应该是我吗？没人能解答洛基的困惑，因为她的困惑不能对外人诉说，连最敬爱的母亲都不行。  
　再后来，索尔身边总是围绕各色各样的娇媚侍女或出身贵族之家的美丽淑女，甚至出了阿斯加德，九界中都有他的情人。她哥哥像太阳一样博爱光耀万物，每个情人都真心相待，柔情蜜意，温柔宠爱。  
　洛基终于接受了现实。  
　索尔，她哥哥，不打算实践儿时的诺言。娶她做新娘子只不过是一句谎言。她，被留在原地，只能看着哥哥被情人们包围，再把原本应该给她的爱分散给其他女人。  
　他待她依然很好。  
　哥哥对妹妹的那种好。  
　她恨这种好。明明自己已经出落成不输任何人的美丽女人，为什么他仍旧把自己当小孩子看？  
　既然如此，她就要让索尔好好看看，他的妹妹将会成为闻名九界的难缠魔女。  
　你既然光明如太阳，我就选择做阴影，而且终有一天要拉着你一起堕落。  
　  
　*****  
　阿斯加德国王一不留神，就真的再也在宴会中觅不到妹妹的身影。  
　他再三环视四周。没有，哪里都没看见洛基墨绿色绣金芍药花长裙的踪影，也不见了亚蒙公爵。  
　心脏怦怦直跳。还好，伊比露贵女还在。不，她也站起身来自宴会中抽身而退。雷霆之神不作他想，扔下满场喝到兴奋不已的宾客不远不近地跟随暗精灵身后，目送她闪身进入走廊尽头那个房间。  
　理智还在徒劳地阻止阿斯加德的国王走过去。  
　  
　放轻步伐推开虚掩的仿佛等待他光临的房门，便听到妹妹柔媚入骨的声音：  
　“伊比露亲爱的，你在外面太磨蹭了~~”  
　偌大的床上纠缠着三个人。  
　亚蒙撩起那价值不菲的长裙埋首洛基双腿间，惹得阿斯加德王女连连娇笑。她前襟的燕尾花结早就被拽开，柔软酥胸半遮掩，暗精灵贵女的手正扯开前襟在雪白之上游走。  
　因为听到隐约雷声而从与伊比露接吻的间隙中抬起头来的洛基被情欲浸染的绿眸看向握住拳头站在门边的索尔，妩媚一笑：  
　“哥哥，你也来啦。”  
　她拍拍伊比露的瓜子脸示意对方脱衣服，手一挥，门已经被锁上。  
　“把门打开。”  
　索尔低吼一声命令道，走到床边，居高临下看着这淫乱的一幕。脸色铁青的雷霆之神不能让妹妹知道虽然自己看到她被其他男人取悦而愤怒，但看到她暴露在空气中的粉嫩乳尖与雪白长腿则让他勃起。  
　“哥哥，你既然都进来了，就一起玩嘛。”  
　洛基说话时微微喘气，她依然享受着暗精灵公爵的唇舌伺候。而伊比露已经从委顿在地的礼服长裙中走过来用赤裸的曼妙身体贴上阿斯加德国王壮硕的肌肉，发出赞叹的声音。而后手又四处游走，解开雷霆之神长袍的搭扣和绑带，竟是要帮他宽衣。  
　“一直听姨母的侍卫长称赞您是‘做爱如同精灵的男子’，不知道与我哥哥比起来如何？”伊比露说着，还不忘给哥哥抛个媚眼。  
　“伊比，我的好妹妹，你可不准尝过阿萨人之后就忘了我，别忘了是谁每天把你喂得饱饱的。”  
　亚蒙公爵邪邪一笑，口头与妹妹答话手上则代替妹妹照顾洛基的嫩乳，拇指食指还轻佻地捻起粉红色犹如花芯的乳头揉搓，惹得美艳的魔女又一阵娇喘——还边喘气边调笑：  
　“那你可真的要小心点了，我兄长可是出了名的九界好情人……每个尝过我哥哥‘锤子’的女人都会对他念念不忘……”  
　话语之间竟然还转过头去给俊朗的暗精灵公爵送上自己的红唇。  
　“够了，洛基！把门打开！”  
　索尔声音中的怒意更多乃虚张声势，他怕自己再不离开，冲动就要突破理智脆弱的防线，把妹妹身上的男人甩开亲自压上去。躺在床上的女人闻言看过来时一双妙目瞬间冷静又锐利，雷霆之神只感觉自己的伪装已被看穿。  
　洛基撑起身子，也不整理凌乱不能蔽体的衣衫，反而爬到床边拉起索尔的手贴在脸上：“哥哥来嘛……加入我们，就当是为了我。”见国王陛下一凛，衣物外袍已全被伊比露扒下，露出壮实得如同艺术品的肌肉线条和昂扬的性器，她不由得更加兴奋起来，张嘴就含住哥哥的手指用软滑灵活的舌头勾舔逗弄。  
　那雄伟的男性象征现已完全苏醒，回应魔女的诉求。  
　来自施瓦塔尔夫海姆的贵女趴在阿斯加德国王的肩膀摸上让她叹为观止的物体：“嗯，洛基殿下说得对，这‘锤子’是很沉……不过我还是更喜欢哥哥的……”她对着王女殿下眨眨眼睛，发出愉悦的银铃一般的笑声，“你也会一试难忘~~”  
　洛基挑眉，一脸“是吗？我倒要验验货”的神情，吐出还含在嘴中的手指，转身就要往一直吻自己脖子后敏感肌肤的亚蒙公爵胯下摸去。  
　那芊芊素手却被一只大手抓住了。  
　索尔抓住妹妹的手，突然肩膀一沉，挂在他身上的暗精灵贵女始料不及整个人滑落下来，在妹妹的惊呼声中亚蒙放开洛基迅速往外一探身，让伊比露落在自己怀内。就是这么电光火石的一瞬间，洛基已被翻身上床的哥哥压在床上。  
　拉起那修长的美腿搁在腰侧，索尔一挺身，粗大的阴茎沿着早已情液泛滥的桃花穴入口直插进去，没有阻碍。  
　洛基“嗯”了一声，搂住哥哥的肩膀，咬上他耳垂，呵气如兰：  
　“再深一点，哥哥。完全占有我~~”  
　这应该是阿斯加德的国王陛下听过的最堕落的诱惑，也是索尔品尝过的最甜美的剧毒。  
　他如她所愿。  
　把自己的分身完全埋进妹妹的体内，在她情液的润滑下深深浅浅地操弄她，让她发出舒服的呻吟声。  
　他仿佛找到了曾经丢失的那块拼图，满心的愉悦与满足。  
　  
　TBC  
　


End file.
